


Blogging

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys goes overboard, Anime, Computers, Drama, F/F, Hotlands, Packing, Papyrus to the rescue, Undyne to the rescue, anime refrence, boxs, i feel like this is a thing she would do, shes blogging, sounds sad, typing out feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Alphys feels she has grown and has better things to focus on.Its time to put the anime away.





	Blogging

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like alphys would be so extra about giving things up. Like me lmao.
> 
> I have wanted to do something with either Alphys or Undyne for a while. They deserve so much. But here i am, continuing to write about our favorite brothers lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> S.E.

 

_"How do you say goodbye to something you love? I think  "_

Alphys sat back in her chair, slumping down she let the cursor blink. Empty noodle containers, chopsticks, and snack wrappers littered the scientist's desk. Her mouse barely visible under the garbage. She huffed, drawing back on a pencil and letting go, allowing it to fly up to the ceiling, joining the other four pencils she'd already sent up. she stared up at them, watching the fifth wiggle where it stuck until the momentum died. She backspaced a few words and began again.

 

_"How do you say goodbye to something you love? It starts with remembering the good times, looking back on each moment and reflecting fondly..."_

She nodded to herself, grabbing the mouse and hitting the save. Garbage fell off the side of the desk, she thought about picking it up but she decided that what she was writing was more important.

 

_"...But you can't just remember the good times because we all know nothing is perfect. No one can be happy all the time.."_

The yellow monster's eyes teared up as she thought back to all the sad things that had happened. A death, sickness and the ending of a relationship. Scrubbing at her eyes she took a deep breath and continued.

 

_"..I know this for a fact. Know that this process takes time and it will hurt, but never think that it'll be forever. Because it won't. Things get happy again and you come across bigger and better things!..."_

Reading over what she wrote she was happy thus far, peaking over to her right she viewed the door that exited her lab into the hotlands. She knew that her friends would be coming over soon and she had to get ready but she felt that this was an appropriate time to share her thoughts. 

 

_"...Some people hurt for longer than others and some never get past it but life continues on. So know this! You're never alone!"_

She heard scratching and banging at her door that she supposed was knocking. Finishing her sentence quickly, she pressed the 'post button, rereading her work over when it posted successfully. Smiling she was proud of what she had written. Undyne jumped on top of her from behind and grabbed her for a hug. Papyrus close behind. Of course, neither of them had thought to shut the door. rising from her seat she sighed in pleasure at the returning cold of the A.C. after the door was shut once more.

 

"You know Al, that's kinda sappy." She turned away from the post online to pick up a box from the floor. "It's not like you're throwing it away, you're just putting it in storage"

 

Alphys watched her friends grab a box each, papyrus leaning over to read the post himself.

 

"I, for one think it's beautiful! Great job!" Papyrus gave a verbal wink and headed towards the stairs.

 

"Thank you, Papyrus" She smiled softly, looking up into Undyne's eyes when approached.

 

"You know, we don't have to put these away" She nodded at the box in her hands.

 

"No" Alphys laid a hand on the box and smiled fondly "I have things better than a cutesy anime" she giggled at Undyne's blush, a snort cracking through. Causing her to slap her hands against her own reddening face. Undyne laughed loudly.

 

"Just tell us  where you want them!" Alphys watched the pair rush up the stairs, listening to a crash she flinched.

 

"I'm okay!" came the feminine voice from above.

 

"UNDYNE! YOU'VE GOTTEN DVDS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

 

"Oops"

**Author's Note:**

> 6/3/2017


End file.
